


I Know Nothing, I Swear!

by lemonbitch



Series: Gem!Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, Bondage, Choking, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Futanari, Gem Sex, Gemsonas - Freeform, Hand & Finger Kink, Interrogation, Knotting, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbitch/pseuds/lemonbitch
Summary: You're a smaller gem who ended up on Earth after the war and have been mistaken for a rebel Crystal Gem by Homeworld. Now Jasper wants information from you. Information that you simply don't have. TW for dubious consent.





	I Know Nothing, I Swear!

**Author's Note:**

> There just isn't enough Jasper x Reader content, I aim to change that. This makes a change from writing Trumpfic/crack. Gem!reader is assumed to be much smaller than Jasper and not a fusion or defective. Set after the gem war and long before Greg is even born.

This had all been a huge misunderstanding. You weren't a rebel. You had never associated with the Crystal Gems. But for some reason here you were on one of Yellow Diamond's ships, awaiting questioning. The only problem was you didn't actually know anything about the rebels or where their base was, and yet here you were sat in a dark cell, hands cuffed behind your back. This particular ship was an orangey-yellow tint and decorated just like any other handship.

You had never been through the process but you remembered how it worked under Yellow Diamond. Depending on who was available, a quartz or agate would intimidate you into confession, and that was it. Blue Diamond's court actually believed in 'innocent until proven guilty' but unfortunately for you, the only gem you had seen on this ship was Yellow's, and just like their leader they were known for cruelty. Not that you would dare to disrespect Yellow Diamond. You tensed up as you heard footsteps. The famous Jasper was soon standing outside your cell.

"So you're one of the newer Crystal Gems? You don't look much. Clearly their recruitment standards have fallen."

She said that last part with a slight chuckle that infuriated you. You weren't a defective gem. At least, you never thought you were. She reached over to a panel next to your cell and disabled the field before walking up to you. After another laugh she pulled out a glowing yellow collar and placed it around your neck, holding the matching leash in her left hand.

"Come on." Jasper growled as she stood up, tugging on the leash. You reluctantly stood up and followed her through the bright halls. You kept your head down and hoped that no other gems were around to gawk at your shackled form. Maybe if you were obedient she would go easy on you and realise that you genuinely had no information on the Crystal Gems.

You eventually arrived outside a room that you could only assume was where your questioning would take place. You stood outside as Jasper activated the single door. The room on the other side was rather small compared to others on the ship. There was only a single raised table and 2 chairs on either side protruding from the floor. The lighting wasn't as bright as the rest of the ship although not as dim as the interiors of the cells. And of course, the entire room had the same yellowish tint as the halls. You were violently pushed into the room and before you could fully regain your posture, Jasper had entered the room and closed the door behind her. She then caused your collar and leash to vanish before sitting down in the seat furthest from the door, gesturing for you to sit opposite her. You nodded and complied.

"So..." Jasper pondered, bringing up a piece of gem-tech from the table, "I see your file is rather small. No criminal history or anything to suggest you would defect from the diamonds. Tell me, what made you want to associate with the gem who shattered Pink Diamond?"

You gulped. The death of a diamond is not easily forgotten, and everyone knew the rumors, even you. Proving your innocence wasn't going to be easy, but it didn't mean you wouldn't try:

"I've never been a part of the Crystal Gems, I swear!" you blurted out. Jasper didn't appear to be convinced, shown by the way she stood up and slammed her hands on the table, causing the gem-tech to glitch out and you to jump in your seat with a quick yelp.  
"Don't you fucking lie to me!"  
"I don't know anything about them other than the rumors! Please!" you begged, although you didn't know what for. Mercy, perhaps?

Jasper huffed and walked around the table until she was towering next to you. She swiveled your chair to face her and bent over to firmly grab your jaw, grinning close to your face and glaring into your eyes.

"One way or another I'm getting a confession. Now tell me, where is their base?"

Fuck she was intimidating. You felt terrified but at the same time another emotion was creeping up on you, one that you were desperately fighting. There was no way you would let her know of your arousal. You gulped and replied:

"I told you, Jasper, I don't know! The last time I saw any rebels was before Pink Diamond's demise. I'll go on trial; I'll help you find them; I'll even fight them! I'll do anything! Just please, let me go."

You both paused for a second.

"Anything?" Jasper asked with a sly grin. You felt a firm hand grab your crotch to which you yelped in surprise. This only made Jasper chuckle, "I don't think I'll have to ask any further questions, I can feel you're wet for me already."

You felt your entire face heat up. Jasper was right: she had aroused you without even touching, soaking you through your gem fabric. You couldn't help it. After all, she was a perfect quartz, any gem in your position would be honoured to... you stopped yourself. You couldn't believe you were submitting like this to another gem, even one as beautiful and strong as Jasper. No way. You squinted your eyes shut and raised one of your legs to kick her where it hurt, but they flew back open when she swiftly caught your ankle with her free hand. Jasper tutted.

"What a naughty little gem you are. I'll soon fix that."

She effortlessly tore off your clothes, causing you to tense up. You couldn't exactly use your arms to cover yourself while you were still cuffed so you jerked your knees up towards your chest instead. Not exactly the smartest move. Jasper took advantage of your now exposed lower lips and rubbed one of her large fingers against it. You whimpered helplessly when it brushed past your sensitive clit and started to circle it. You hardly noticed your legs relaxing. Her next move was to circle the tiny mound with her thumb while she inserted a finger into you, causing you to let out a small gasp of pleasure.

Using her free hand, Jasper ripped her own top off to reveal her large breasts. You fought off the urge to lean up and lick her perky nipples, but this became even more difficult when she slid another large finger into your hole, still circling your clit with her thumb. You couldn't help letting out a moan when she started moving her fingers in and out of you. Still blushing intensely, you caved and leaned up to pepper several kisses on her breasts before focusing on her nips while Jasper continued fingering you.

If you weren't handcuffed, you'd happily reach up to fondle the jugs that were dangling close to your face, but you didn't dare ask Jasper to release your wrists from behind you. Instead you moaned as you started to lick at one of her nipples to which she responded by curling her fingers inside you, hitting your sweet spot. Fuck she was skilled. You latched onto a nipple to muffle your cries of pleasure. Just her hand was driving you wild, but as you felt yourself get closer to orgasm, she withdrew her fingers. You released yourself from her nipple and looked down to see her fingers coated with your juices. Jasper brought the soaking fingers up to your mouth with a single command:

"Lick."

You nodded and complied, licking your wetness from her fingers. It tasted good to lick yourself from Jasper's bulky digits. You fluttered your eyelids shut and passionately sucked on them, continuing even after you could no longer taste your own juices, inciting a chuckle from Jasper. Your eyes were half shut as she withdrew her fingers from your open mouth and her hands crept onto her own waistband. She pulled it down to her thighs to reveal something that made you gasp.

"J-Jasper..." you stuttered,  
"What is it?"  
"Y-your... i-it's..." you struggled to describe the monster that was between her legs. Her tentacle-dong was massive, even relative to her own size. You had doubts about whether it would fit,  
"It's what?" Jasper grinned,  
"B-big!"  
"Wanna taste?" she growled lustfully,  
"Yes!" you blurted out, mesmerised.

Jasper grinned and pulled the rest of her bottom half off her and chucked it aside before standing upright. She then kicked her leg up onto one of the armrests and thrusted her erection into your face. You cautiously licked at the tip, still mesmerised. She tasted even more delicious than you could have imagined. You felt a strong hand entangle itself in your hair on the back of your head, encouraging you to take the tentacle into your mouth. You took it into your mouth and passionately sucked on the tip as you looked up at the orange goddess. Past her bust you could see her grinning down at you. It only made you want to take more.

You could've sworn you heard Jasper let out a little moan as you took even more of her. It's a good thing gems don't need to breathe because you had quickly managed to feel her tip against your throat, and it wasn't even fully in. The next thing you felt was Jasper moving her own hips, forcing herself in and out of your throat, gradually pushing your head against the back of the chair. All you could do was look up at her as she used your head to pleasure herself and you could see that she was enjoying using you like this; pushing into your throat with each thrust and nearly causing you gag, putting you into a trance once again.

Her grip on your hair became even tighter and suddenly, she pulled herself out of you, your eyes half-lidded as a string of saliva connected you to her member. You tried to push your head towards it, keeping your mouth open, but Jasper's firm grip prevented you from getting another taste. This wasn't fair! Gazing up at her again, you whimpered and pouted. Jasper tutted.

"How cute. You want it back in your mouth?"  
"Uh-huhh~"  
"Well too bad," she said, putting her leg back down, "I want to finish in your tight cunt."

Releasing her grip on you, Jasper lifted you off the chair and placed you bent over on the table. The cold surface against your stomach and breasts caused you to shudder. Your genitals were now exposed to the air which felt cold against your heated self. Of course, Jasper enjoyed this view. You felt another, more pleasant, chill down your spine as you felt two firm hands grab your cheeks followed by something warm against your folds. It took you a moment to realised it was Jasper's cock and you gasped. She wasn't about to put it in was she? You turned your head to look back at her.

"Jasper?" you whined,  
"What?"  
"Your... thing..."  
"What about it?", an impatient tone could be heard in her voice,  
"It's big! Too big! It won't fit!" was all you could say, to which Jasper leaned over and purred,  
"Oh I'll fucking make it fit."

Another deep blush crept onto your face as Jasper returned to her original posture and took her right hand off you to line herself up with your entrance. You turned away and winced as she started to push herself into you. Having something inside you felt so unfamiliar and as she pushed further, the stretch felt increasingly uncomfortable, but you felt too aroused to speak up. You were almost screaming when she had pushed her entire tentacle into you and returned her hand to your ass with an audible smack.

Well, she did make it fit. Barely. Every part of your vagina felt stretched to its limits and you were too weakened to use your gem powers to adjust. Since you were still cuffed, you couldn't push yourself into a more comfortable position either. All you could do was lay there whimpering as you felt it move in and out of you. The fact that she fit at all astonished you, but what amazed you even more was the sensation you felt once the pain had subsided. With each thrust you let out a moan, which only encouraged Jasper to go even harder and faster into you. Her perfectly textured dick hit all your sweet spots effortlessly.

Jasper's right hand left your ass again, however this time it reached up to your neck and slithered to the front of it. Your head and chest were forcefully pulled up as the hand tightened around your throat. Again, you were lucky that gems didn't need to breathe; instead you felt even more turned on. Each show of dominance was making your legs tremble. Every grunt from her made you heat up inside. Each thrust was bringing you closer to orgasm.

At her peak she was slamming you so hard that your breasts jiggled. Your upper thighs ached from being pushed against the hard surface but the pleasure was too great for you to really notice. You thought you were already stretched to your limits when Jasper expanded further and drew another scream from you. Her knot was fucking huge. Then like a python, her hand tightened further around your neck, heightening your ecstasy. 

You couldn't contain it any longer. Jasper was really giving it to you hard. You felt your vagina pulse around Jasper's cock and an overwhelming sensation that caused you to moan loudly. Your eyes were half shut; your vision was an orange blur; your mind clouded with bliss. This powerful orgasm was only starting to subside when you felt something else fill you, something warm, as Jasper herself roared with pleasure. Her grip on you tightened as she filled you with her seed and holy shit there was a lot of it. A thick string of her cum dangled between you as she withdrew, panting heavily. To your surprise, her next move was to remove your handcuffs and roll you onto your back.

Even if you did want to escape at this point, you were far too limp to make an attempt, too weak to even push yourself up. Jasper had well and truly exhausted your physical form. You were amazed that the quartz soldier hadn't left by the time you had regained enough strength to push yourself up. The first thing you noticed was that your stomach had visibly bulged from the amount she managed to pump into you. Not even the amount that dribbled out of you after sitting up changed the size of it. Next thing you noticed was Jasper had already re-clothed herself and was gazing down at you lovingly. Yes, lovingly. With a gentle smile too.

"Good job taking my load. Now, how about you come with me for a rest?"

Did you hear that right? That was uncharacteristically kind of her to offer you a rest. The notorious Jasper was not known for her aftercare, none of Yellow's quartzes were. Still, you weren't about to decline this generous offer, and you could tell she was being genuine.

"Please, Jasper." you panted, pushing yourself onto your feet, only to immediately topple over onto your knees. Your legs needed much more time to recover than the rest of your body and despite your struggles you couldn't reform your clothes either. It wasn't like Jasper to respond to this by lifting you into her arms, however that's exactly what she did. You allowed yourself to go limp, leaning your head against her large chest, to which she chuckled and carried you through the bright halls to a bedroom which you could only assume was hers. You hadn't seen any other gems on the ship, whose else could it be?

Jasper's bedroom wasn't very open and airy like the halls of the ship. For a start, the lighting was dimmer here and the room itself wasn't much bigger than the room you were 'interrogated' in. While the walls and floors had the same orange colour scheme as the rest of the ship, it was clear that this was Jasper's choice of furniture. On the far end of the room (which wasn't too far at all), was a large round bed. It was mostly red, with a curtain hung over it and cushions scattered all over, giving it a rather cosy vibe. Most were orange or red, but you could've sworn you saw a pink one amongst them. It was on this bed that Jasper laid you down.

This was exactly what your weakened form needed: a comfortable surface to rest on, and this bed was perfect. Gems didn't usually need sleep, however being rigorously fucked by Jasper left you needing a long nap. What you weren't expecting was a nap partner. Jasper crawled next to you and lifted you just enough to pull the covers over you both. You thought the bed was already soft but the covers added an extra layer of warmth, as did the beautiful gem laying next to you. You had almost forgotten the reason Jasper brought you here in the first place.

"I think I'll have you sent back to Earth once you've rested and told me your knowledge of the Crystal Gems." Jasper sighed, turning to caress your cheek,  
"Oh th-thank you Jasper! But I really don't know anything about the Crystal Gems. I'm s-sorry."  
"Hmm," she pondered, "then I'll just have to send you back to Earth and forget about this encounter..."

You couldn't help pouting, until Jasper finished her sentence,

"... unless you want to stay, that is."


End file.
